


All Work and No Play

by txnystarkimagines



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Mad Titan, New Team Member, Stark Tower, audi, mother - Freeform, recruiting helping, school teacher, thanos - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txnystarkimagines/pseuds/txnystarkimagines
Summary: Tony Stark visits your school to recruit you. There a spark ignites between the both of you.





	All Work and No Play

"Now you hold the brush,put on some paint and stroke."You instructed to the 5 year old boy sitting beside you.

"Yay!"You exclaimed,raising up your hand for a high five."You did it."

Sam's palm slapped against yours,diverting his friend's attention towards him. As they got involved in useless babble,you felt someone tugging at the hem of your shirt. "Melissa sweetie,what is it? How man times have I told you,you always wait for the person to turn to you,you never pull at them.Okay?"You explained to her softly.

"Sorry Ms. Y/N,but there is a man at the door."

You immediately turn towards the play rooms entrance, only to meet Tony Stark,leaning against the door frame. Your eyes widened in shock. What was he doing here? In a pre school?

"Hello, Mr. Stark." You walked over to him.

"Ms. L/N."He nodded at you.

"What brings you here?" You asked him quietly,not wanting the kids to know.

"I am here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative."

"Does the administration know,that you are here to talk to me when I'm on duty?" You asked.

"Obviously."

"I don't believe you."You snapped. He was Tony Stark,why would he ever take someone's permission to do something. "Wait here while I go and have a talk with them?"

"Kids,"You acknowledged the whole class."I have to speak to Mr. Brown,please behave and carry on with your work."

"Yes Ms. Y/N."All of them chorused.

Your shoulder brushed against his leather jacket,as you moved past him. "Make way!" You snapped.

Technically you knew why he was here. Years of hiding and this new job had put on the radar after only a few months. You were angry. How dare he come to the school where there are kids to talk you about something? The kids were the most important for you and if anything ever happened to them you won't be able to forgive them. He should have waited for your off. You rolled your eyes. There was no way you were going to join his super secret boy band.

After getting to know that the admin had given you the whole day off,and arranged a sub for your class at the persistence of Tony Stark,you were annoyed. As you reached the vicinity of your classroom you hear shouts and laughter from the room. Your heals created loud clicks against the floor as you fastened the pace. Entering the classroom,your jaw dropped in shock. There he was Tony Stark sitting in the middle with the kids all around him. Two sat on his lap, shuffling around with his glasses while he was talking to the other two,probably telling them a funny story due to all the laughter.

"What the hell?"You mumbled under your breath. "Kids! Stark!"You called for their attention.

"I told you to stay put didn't I?"

"Sorry miss."They exclaimed,moving back to their seats as Tony too sat up.

"Now I won't be here for the day so Miss Sophia from Room B will be taking over. Behave. I don't want to hear any complaints."

Immediately questions filled the room. The children's curiosity and tendencies to want to know everything and anything.

"Are you sick?" "Is he your boyfriend?" "Are you going on a date?" "Are you a secret hero like Iron Man?" "Is he really Iron Man?" You chuckled at the last one,grabbing your coat and purse from the desk.

"Come on kiddos,don't pester your teacher. If you behave I might as well come and visit again."

"No, you won't." Both of you exited the room and cries of cheer echoed around the room. You greeted the sub with on your way out.

Walking down the hall,you were trying to put on the coat when he stopped all of a sudden. He took it from you holding it out for you and you quickly slipped into your arms. "Really? I could that."

"What a time,"He stated dramatically."Being a gentleman gets you nowhere."

"You are no gentleman Stark."You sneered.

"True.Now where to?"

"Oh no,no! Nowhere. We talk right here."

"In the cold,no way woman."He cried out."Your place or mine?"he smirked.

"Mine."You snapped,using your telekinesis to move the car keys out of his palm and into yours. "I drive."

He looked at you with wide eyes."What?" You asked him. "Never seen a woman drive?"You asked him,walking over to the red Audi R8 Spyder that was obviously his.

"Never seen a woman do that."He replied.

"I thought the witch had similar powers. Whats her name Wilma? No Wendy it was,I think."

"Wanda. And no. Her powers are not natural. Yours are." He stated,getting into the passenger side without any protest.

"So what brings you here?" You asked him again,pulling out of the car park and onto the main road.

" I told you. I am here to ask you to join the Avengers."

"And I am telling you there is no way I am going to join that super secret boy band of yours."

"Funny,how years ago I said the same thing to the Director of SHIELD.God it's too early!"He huffed."I can't do this without a drink."

"Well wait then. We are nearly there."You answered,speeding up.

"Make yourself right at home."You told him,hanging your coat and purse on the hanger in the foyer.

"I am making some coffee. You want that or scotch?"

"Coffee.Black."

"Coming right up."

Tony looked around the living room,void of any pictures. It was a small apartment,probably one bedroom,one bath,a living room and a kitchen he guessed.A black leather couch was pushed far up against the wall,with a shelve above it. Opposite to it was an led TV and a fire place below,currently turned on.A white fur rug rested there with a bench on top to sit next to the fire. In the end a floor lamp stood in the corner next to window,covered in sheer white curtain. The floor was black and the walls a light grey. He had to admit though you got a taste.

"Nice place you have here."He complimented as you entered the room with two mugs in hand,with the Avengers on them.

"You have got nicer."You stated handing him the mug.

"Really?"He raised his eyebrows up at you.

"What?! They were on sale."you shrugged.

"So.."You took a seat adjacent to him.

"We need you to join Y/N."

"Who's we?"

"Well me,War Machine, and uh Vision."

"What about the others?"

"We are kind of not together anymore. They are war criminals now."

"I see."

"Look Y/N. I am Tony Stark and I can have whatever I want. But I came down here personally right now to ask you to join because I need you. The world needs you. And I hope you do."

"What does it entail? Whats in it for me?"

"You get to live in the Avengers Facility,Upstate New York 24/7. Food and clothes,furniture included. You have 320 working days in a year. The rest are off. However global catastrophes don't count. And a hefty sum of money paid to you by yours truly.State and you will get it."He gestured.

"I still don't see whats in it for me."

"You will be paid whatever you want."

"I don't care,not everything is about money. I want to know why you need me. What made Iron Man come to my door step personally?"

"Something big is coming. "He started." Something cruel,all I know its gonna destroy everything we know and love. There is word about a Mad Titan,the most powerful being in the universe. Far more than us. And his eyes are down here on earth. We need all the help we can get it. For the sake of those whom you love,Y/N please."

You considered his offer for a bit. Was it really worth it? You could redeem everything. Clear the red from your ledger.

"I have a deal."You say.

"Ask and it's done."He looked at you.

"I need protection."

"From?"He asks.

"Not from,for.Whatever it is that you speak of,I need protection for Dean."

"Boyfriend?"He smirks at you.

"Son."You stated. His eyes widen in shock.

"You have a son? Wow, you don't look like a mother."

"And what does a mother look like? Anyways I am sure you have read my file."

"Obviously."

"So you also know that there was a time when I was running from HYDRA. I was seven months pregnant at that time. I didn't really see the point of bringing a child into this world. So I went for an abortion."

He sucked in a breath.

"The doctor, a woman surprisingly was gynecologist but didn't have any children with her husband. She was barren. So we made a deal. I told her everything,and she adopted my son. In return, she would tell him who his real mother was when he turned 15. He is 6 now. Joining you would mean that I don't get to see him regularly. And if something happens to me,or this Titan of yours comes,I need to be assured that Dean and his parents will not be harmed. Not a scratch."

"Wow." Tony really didn't see that."You've got yourself a deal." He got up.

"I'll see you on Monday. "

"Nope,you will see me next month. Someone has to wrap up everything here." You answered.

"Ok."He extended his hand towards you for a shake. Instead, you just pulled him in for a hug,rising on your tip toes to reach his neck as you weren't wearing the heels anymore. You pressed a soft kiss against his stubbly cheek.

"It gets better you know."You tell him as you walk him out.

"What?"

"That look in your eyes. I know it well. While it might not seem like it right now but it does get better."

He just smiled at you in return. Soon you could hear the sound of rockets blazing and the Iron Man suit land beside him,opening up to reveal the insides.

"What about your car?"You ask,staring at the way the suit wraps around him. Damn that's sexy,you think.

"Keep it,at least I know you will return."The mask slams shut before his face.

"Ms. L/N." He nods at you.

"Mr. Stark."You nod back,and then he shoots up into the air.


End file.
